Trials
by Docholiday024
Summary: When one of the friends is hurt badly will the rest pull together or will it tear them apart. Can Dawson help pull it all together before it is to late? Read.
1. Chapter 1

**Trials **

**Written by: Mike Cobb**

**Subject: Dawson & Joey As always.**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state, not now, nor ever, do I own any of the characters from the show; I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. All of this belongs to Kevin Williamson, The WB, Outerbanks Entertainment, Columbia TriStar, and Sony.**

Dawson is sitting in the hospital waiting room, he looks very upset. We can see there are tears running down his cheeks as he is waiting for something or some one. Just then a doctor walks up to him.

"Mr. Leery, she is out of surgery. I have to be honest here i am not sure she will make it, and if she does i can't say what kind of damage has been done. Only time will tell. If she makes it past the next 24 to 48 hours then we have to wait and see what kind of damage was done."

"Can i see her?" Dawson asks

"Sure just let them get her to her room." The dotor tells him.

"Ok Dr. Stiens, and thank you i know you did your best."

"Well Mr. Leery 9 hours of surgery is alot. With the damage to her head i am not ready to say we have done our best, that may be still to come, But i will try my hardest. You can trust me on that." Dr. Stiens tells him.

As the doctor leaves the elevator opens, off steps Bessie, Bodie, Gale and John. Dawson sees them and the tears start to flow again. He slowly stands as they others walk toward him slowly.

"How is she Dawson?" Bessie asks.

"I'm sorry Bess it doesn't look good. The bullet hit her in the left side of her head. It didn't enter the Skull but did hit it with enough force to crack it, causing burising of the brain. It also caused a blood clot to form on the outside layer of her brain. She was in surgey for 9 hours, to remove it and patch the crack. They are moving her to her room, and we will be able to see her when they get her there. They can't tell me how long she will be out, or what kind of damage was done. He said the next 48 hours was going to be the hardest, if she made it that far maybe thier could be a chance." Dawson tells them tears are flowing freely down his face.

"How did it happen son?" Gale asks.

"We were walking down the street, when a car drove by firing a gun. The Police said it was meant for some rapper who was at the awards cermony. He wasn't even hit, no one else was hit except Joey. They have the guy who fired the shot in jail. Sence i saw his face i have to go ID him, i am afraid of what i might do if i see him again. Not only that but i didn't want to leave the hospital, if she wakes up, or god forbid should die i want to be here." Dawson tells them.

"Dawson we are here now go do what you have to do we can sit with her, if something happens we can call you." Bodie tells him.

"Yeah Dawson you need to do this, just go and do it fast." John says.

"Guys stop. I am not going anywhere till at least these first 48 hours are over. It is my fault that she is in that hospital bed in the first place. I WILL NOT ABANDON HER NOW." Dawson empisizes each word clearly.

"But DAw." Bessie starts but is silenced by Gale.

"Ok honey we will all set here for the first 48 hours, but after that you need to go ID that person. So they can charge him with whatever they decide to charge him with, so he doesn't get away with this." Gale says to him.

"Ok mom i will." Dawson says.

At that moment the elevators open and Pacey comes running out. He has a crazed look on his face. he runs up to the rest of the group and looks strait at Dawson and says.

"How could you allow this to happen to my girlfriend. She came out here to vist you and you allow this to happen. If she dies Dawson i sware i will never forgive you."

Dawson looks abashed. He can't believe Pacey would say those things to him. "Look Pacey no one here feels worse than i do trust me, if i could take her place i would in a heart beat, but i can't. None of us can, and if you want to hate me, if that makes it better for you. If that helps you get through it all fine i can live with that." With that Dawson gets up and walks away living the group and Pacey staring after him dumb founded.

'How could he think i would want anything to happen to her?' Dawson thinks to himself.

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state, not now, nor ever, do I own any of the characters from the show; I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. All of this belongs to Kevin Williamson, The WB, Outerbanks Entertainment, Columbia TriStar, and Sony. Nor do i own the song.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in this story. I kind of hit a writers block as far as it was concerned, but i think i ma back on track now. Sorry so short, but i wanted to establish a few things in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Sitting on a bench underneath an old tree in the little park across from the hospital is Dawson. He looks to be thinking hard as he sits and watches the kids running by play. Bessie slowly walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Dawson, you know this wasn't your fault, regaurdless of what Pacey says." She tells him.

**_When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Just let my love throw a spark  
And have a little faith in me_**

"Yeah it was Bess, if i hadn't asked her to come out and go with me. She would still be safe at home right now." Dawson says.

"Maybe, or maybe it would have been a car wreck on the east coast. Leaving you three thousand miles away from her. I think this happened here for a reason Dawson. I think it will take everything you have to help her through this." Bessie tells him.

"If she makes it you mean." Dawson replys.

"No i know she will, and you need to think positive Dawson." Bessie tells him.

"How do you know?" Dawson asks.

"Simple, she left something unfinished here. She believed in one thing Dawson." Bessie says.

"Oh and what is it that she believed in? And what unfinished buisness?" Dawson asks.

**_And when the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try  
And have a little faith in me  
And_**

"You are the unfinished buisness Dawson. As for what she believed in, well let say she knew who she would end up with in the end. She knew neyond a shadow of a doubt that you were her one." Bessie tells him

"I don't see it Bess. If that were true, then why is she still with Pacey?" Dawson asks.

"She felt that you needed some more time to do the things you needed to do. She knew you weren't completely ready to settle down. Dawson everything is about timeing, useing time to your advantage. She wanted to make sure you were happy and satisfied with the way the rest of your life was gong. Before she added the burden of a relationship with her to the mix." Bessie informs him.

**_Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me_**

"Come on Bess, she has to know she is the only girl i have ever really loved. I mean yeah there has been other girls i have cared about, but none like her. With Gretchen, well she helped me see there could be a life without Joey. Natasha, all she did was remind me i truely did love Joey. Now none of may matter." Dawson says.

"Hey what happened to that eternal optmist?" Bessie asks.

"He died about the same time that bullet hit Joey." Dawson says as he looks away from her.

"Have faith Dawson, have faith that her love will bring her back to you. That your love will give her the strength to fight this." Bessie says.

**_When your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily  
Come here darlin'  
From a whisper start  
To have a little faith in me_**

"Bessie, why are you saying all of this? Joey is dating Pacey, shouldn't you be on his side in all of this?" Dawson asks.

"No i am on Joey side of it, and i know deep dowm, my little sister still loves you. You are her soul-mate, her best friend, her other half. She knows it as well, and i think honestly Pacey knows it. Which is why he is reacting the way he is. He knows his time is short with her, and feels this maybe the straw that breaks the camels back." Bessie tells him.

**_And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you will see  
I will catch, i will catch your fall baby  
Just have a little faith in me_**

"I don't know Bess, i have a feeling she willmake it through this. I doubt it will bring the revelations you are talking about though. Which is fine, i have waited this long i can wait longer." Dawson says.

As they are sitting there comtemplating what has been said, Mitch rushes up to them. He looks at his son and smiles.

"She is awake Dawson, and she is asking for you two." Mitch tells them.

**_Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me_**

Like a bolt of lighting Dawson is up and running for the hospital. He dashes across the street with horns blaring and tires screeching to avoid hitting him. He enters the hospital to see his mom and Bodie talking to the doctor, and Pacey sulking in the corner. He rushes up to the Doctor.

"She is awake? Did she really ask for me?" Dawson asks.

**_Well, i've been loving you for such a long time girl  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me_**

"Yes she did Mr. Leery. I want you to remember tha she has been through a tramatic experience, so go slowly. Let her try to remember as much as possible, if she needs help do so slowly. Try to make her remember as much as possible. That might be our indicator as to if there was any damage done to her brain." The doctor tells him.

"Sure doc. How you want it, as long as i get to talk to her." Dawson says.

**_You see time, time is our friend  
'cause for us there is no end  
And all you gotta do is have a little faith in me_**

By this time Bessie and Mitch have arrived and are listening to what the doctor was saying. They are lead down a hall to a door with Joey's name on it. The nurse starts to open the door when Dawson grabs her hand. He motions for her to leave it for a moment. She nods and walk away, back to the nurses station. Dawson takes a deep breath and looks at Bessie standing next to him. She nods her head and pats him on the back in a reasuring way.

He nods and slowly opens the door, in a bed with a big bandage arounfd her head and wires and tube conected to her is Joey. She looks so frail, so vulnarable. He knows it is partially his fault, and almost breaks down. Bessies hand on his arm is all that keeps him from doing it. They walk up to the bed and Look at her. She slowly opens her eyes and looks right at him.

**_I said i will hold you up, i will hold you up  
Your love gives me strength enough  
So have a little faith in me_**

"Hey." She smile at him.

"Hey." He says as tears form in his eyes.

**_Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dawson stands there at a loss for words, all of his hope, all of his dreams, lay in a bed staring up at him. His prayers had been answered, she was awake and able to reme,ber him. He had hoped for this, but never believed it would come to pass.

"Dawson, what happened?" Joey asks weakly.

"What do you remember Joey?" Bessie asks.

**_I find myself in a strange situation  
And i don't know how_**

"Last thing i remember was walking up to the doors of the award's show. Then everthing kinda goes blank till i woke up here." Joey says.

"Well it seems you remember more than what they thought you were going to remember." Dawson says.

"Yeah that is a good sign." Bessie says.

**_What seemed to be an infatuation  
Is so different now  
I can't get by if we're not together  
Ooh can't you see_**

"So do you want to see Pacey?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah in a few minutes. I wanted you prepared for his reaction." Joey says, looking away.

"Reaction? Reaction to what Joey?" Dawson asks.

"Dawson i can't move my left side. It seems that the bullet caused a diffrent kind of damage. It did something to my spine when it bounced off my skull." Joey says.

"Joey what are you saying?" Bessie asks.

"I am parilized on my left side. The doctors say it may be only temporary. That we will just have to wait and see." Joey says.

**_Girl, i want you now and forever  
Close to me  
I'm longing for the time  
I'm longing for the day_**

"Which is going to cause Pacey to blow his stack. He already blames me for all of this, as if i don't blame myself enough." Dawson says.

"Dawson Leery, none of this was your fault. It was something that just happened. It is the fault of the person who shot me." Joey says.

"Tell that to Pacey would you." Bessie says.

"Trust me i will." Joey says. "Send him in."

"Ok but i have to go to the police station and ID the person who shot you." Dawson says. "I will come back later after everything has calmed down."

"You better, i want to see you again." Joey says.

"He will be back, if i have to drag him back here by the scruff of the neck." Bessie says with a smile on her face.

"I'll be back as soon as i can be." Dawson says as he walks out of the room.

"Does he really blame himself? And was he telling the truth about Pacey blaming him?" Joey asks Bessie.

"Unfortanatly the answers to both questions is yes." Bessie says.

"Well i can't do anything about Dawson right now, but Pacey. Him i can deal with." Joey says. As if summoned Pacey walks in.

"Joey, how are you feeling?" Pacey asks.

**_Hoping that you will promise to be mine  
And never go away_**

"I'm doing as good as can be expected. There is a complication in this all though. It seems somehow the bullet bounced off of my skull and injured my spine. So i can't move the left side of my body." Joey tells him.

"Oh my god. Did they say it was permanate?" Pacey asks.

"No they said we will have to wait and find out." Joey says.

"I will make him pay for this." Pacey says.

"Make who pay for what?" Joey asks.

"Dawson is who. Because of him you are in this bed. I for one will not let him forget it." Pacey says.

"Pacey have you lost your mind. None of this is Dawson's fault. I made the decision to come out here. I wanted to spend time with my bestfriend, and i wanted to see him win an award. For you to blame him is completely non-sense." Joey says.

"No it isn't Joey, he should never have asked you out here. He only did it to try to drive a wedge between us. Hoping you would finally pick him." Pacey says.

"I know why he did it Pacey, i have always known, just as you have always known one day i would pick him." Joey says.

**_I don't want to live without you  
I don't want to live without you  
I could never live without you  
Live without your love_**

"So is that what this is?" Pacey asks.

"I am not sure, right now i have a few other things on my mind, to worry about who i want to be with. Since you don't seem to be able to putt his all behind you, ithink it is time for us to take a break. That way i can use the time to get myself back to where i was before the ACCIDENT happened." Joey tells him.

"Wait, he invites you out here, where you get shot and parilized on one side. Then in some grand fashion i become the bad guy because i want to protect you?" Pacey says.

"NO! Because you can't get it through your head Dawson is not the root of all our problems. We are, me for running from what i know is right, and you for not excepting what it is i can give. Mainly it is mine though, just go back to Capeside, and when i figure this all out i will call you." Joey tells him.

**_I ask myself but there's no explanation  
For the way i feel_**

"Fine Joey, but maybe i won't be there when you call." Pacey states.

"That is a choice you have to make Pace, no one else can make it for you." Joey says.

"Ok it is plain this is going no where and the doctors said she shouldn't get to excited. So Pacey please do as she asks, and leave." Bessie tells him.

Pacey looks at Bessie and then back to Joey, who looks away. He shakes his head and turns toward the door. As he reaches it he turns back toward Joey and speaks.

"I'm sorry Joey, you know i do love you."

"I know Pacey, and i love you, i am just not sure i am in love with you any more." Joey tells him.

**_I know i've reached the right destination  
And i know it's real_**

He smiles as he walks out of the door and closes behind him. It is now that we see Joey has tears in her eyes. Bessie stands up and walks over to her sister. She takes ahold of her right hand and holds it tightly. Joey looks at her and smiles.

"I know which way you think i should go." Joey says.

"Of course you do, but now i think you also know which way is your real destiney." Bessie says.

"I have always know who my soul-mate is Bess, but i have always thought i had a diffrent Destiney." Joey tells her.

**_I'm longing for the time  
I'm longing for the day  
When i'll be giving you this heart of mine  
Believe me when i say_**

"Well maybe now you see, that they are one in the same." Bessie tells her.

"Maybe, but i am not sure yet." Joey says.

"It is ok, you don't have to answer this tonight, or even in the next few days. You have all of the time you need, so think about it." Bessie says.

"I think that is just waht i need to do. Maybe a retreat away from everything and everybody. Just till i figure out what i want to do, and till i get better. I will talk to Dawson and explain it all to him. Bessie, can you find me the best rehab hospital in the midwest. That way i am away from both parties for a little while." Joey says.

**_I don't want to live without you  
I don't want to live without you  
I could never live without you  
Live without your love_**

"Yeah i can do that, as long as it is what you really want." Bessie says.

"Yeah i think it is just what i need." Joey says.

As she is saying this, the door opens and Dawson steps back into the room. He smiles weakly at her, as he walks over to the bed. He sits on the bed and looks her in the eyes.

"I saw Pacey, he told me what you told him. He congradulated me on winning. I hope you know i never did any of this to cause you two problems. I did want to spend more time with you, but not at the expense of your twos relationship." Dawson says.

**_No i don't want to live without you  
I don't want to live without you  
I could never live without you  
Live without your love_**

"I know Dawson i do, and i understand all of it. Now i need you to understand something, and promise me not to come looking for me." Joey says.

"Why would i have to come looking for you. We have one of the best rehab hospitals in the country right here in L.A., and i am paying for it." Dawson says.

"No Dawson, i can't stay here, i have to go away for awhile. I have insurence that will pay for it." Joey says.

**_Now i don't want to live without you  
I don't want to live without you  
I could never be without you  
Be without your love_**

"I'm not sure i understand why you want to do this, but i have always respected your choices. But i am paying for this, i will make out the checks to Bessie and she can pay the hospital. That way i won't know where you are, but Joey, don't stay away too long." Dawson says as he stands and walks out of the room.

Bessie stands and looks at Joey before she follows Dawson out of the room. She rushes to catch up to him before he leaves the hospital. He stops just inside the door and begins talking to a young lady. Bessie walks up to him and smiles as she places her hand on his arm.

"Hey Bessie, give me a sec. Ok Terri make sure they keep on schedule, thanks for bringing me this. Tell Dave to stay on top of the casting call, we have to have it cast by next month. I want to begin filming as soon as we can. I have two more deal in the works as we are speaking and i want to land at least one of them, if not both." Dawson says.

"Ok Mr. Leery, and what do you want me to tell the network about The Creek?" Terri asks.

"Tell them they will have the season ending show by the end of the week. I have all but the ending written any way. The curse of the unwritten ending. But i will get it by the end of the week." Dawson tells her.

**_I don't want to live without you  
Live without your love_**

"Ok Sir, i will be getting back to the office, so if you need anything give me a call." Terri says.

"Ok and Terri call me Dawson, i start looking for my dad when you call me Mr. Leery. I will be back in the office tomorrow." Dawson says as Terri waves and leaves.

"Ok Bessie, i know she is going to try to fight me on this but here." Dawson hands her an envolpe.

"What is this?" Bessie asks.

**_Live without your love  
You see i'm lost without your love_**

"Just what i told Joey it would be." Dawson says.

Bessie opens the envolpe and takes a deep breath. The check in it is made out to her and is worth 1.5 million dollars. She looks at it and then back at Dawson.

"I can't take this Dawson. Joey will skin me alive." Bessie says.

"Look Bessie Joey is putting on a brave face, the truth is her insurence won't cover all of it. It may not cover any of it. So take this and pay her bill for the rehab place, if you need more call me. The bill here has already been taken care of." Dawson tells her.

"You know we will never be able to repay you for this." Bessie says.

"You don't have too, it is what friends do for each other." Dawson says.

"If you say so, i think this might go above and beyond the act of a normal friendship." Bessie tells him.

"Not in this case it doesn't, keep me informed on how she is doing would you?" Dawson asks.

"Of course i will, as long as you don't ask me where she is. I will tell you everything she is doing." Bessie says.

"No she will tell me when she is ready." Dawson says.

"Yeah i think sooner than later, but give her time." Bessie says.

"Yeah i know, ok well i have to leave, i have a alot of things to do, and i think it is better this way. If i see her again i might not be able to walk away clean." Dawson says.

"Ok Dawson, Keep your faith ok, she will be back." Bessie says as she turns and walks back toward Joey's room.

"I hope so." Dawson whispers as he leaves the hospital.

**_Ooh...oh  
Without your love_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Some one told me that i had lost my way, and couldn't write with out including a song, well hopefully this proves them wrong. I put songs into my writing to help poeple understand the emotion going on durning that certian chapter, or time frame. Hope this allows people to understand why i do it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Bessie slowly walked into Joey's room, smiling so as to show she supported her. Joey looked at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"I had to send him away Bess." Joey tells her.

"Which one? Are you talking about Pacey or Dawson?" Bessie asks.

"Both. Now i just have to figure a way to tell Pacey it is over." Joey says.

"Be honest with him, but first, i would start by being honest with yourself." Bessie says.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Joey asks.

"It means tell him what you feel inside. Who you really are in love with." Bessie says.

"I'm not sure i can do that." Joey says.

"Why is that? It is the only way to do this thing right Joey." Bessie tells her.

"Cause, i love them both is why." Joey says.

"I see, so you love Pacey as much as, and in the same way as, Dawson?" Bessie asks.

"Of course not, I will never love anyone as much as i love Dawson. I'm just not sure i want to leave Pacey and try to start something with Dawson." Joey says.

"Well first things first, break it off with Pacey. Then let nature take its course with Dawson." Bessie says.

"I know that is what i need to do, but trying to get up the courage while laying in this bed. Being in the condition i am in." Joey says.

"You know Pacey is still here right?" Bessie asks.

"No, i thought he left when i told him too." Joey says.

"No, he was hoping you would change your mind and ask him to come back. Dawson is the only one who respected your wishes." Bessie tells her.

"Stop it Bessie, i know you don't like Pacey much anymore, but he is just trying to salvage his life is all." Joey informs her.

"Yeah i know, but it isn't that i don't like him. I just don't like his choice of lifestyle." Bessie says.

"Can you find him and ask him to come back so i can talk to him?" Joey asks.

"Yeah i know where he is, i'll send him to you." Bessie says.

"Thanks sis, i'll owe you one." Joey tells her.

Bessie turns and leaves the room. Joey turns her head and looks out the window. Now and in the near future is going to be the biggest challange of her young life. She has face alot of adversity since her mom died when she was 13, but nothing as big as this. ' I will walk again, i promise myself that.' She thinks to herself. The door slowly opens as Pacey steps inside.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Pacey asks.

"Yeah, i did. Pacey i think it is time we both came clean with each other." Joey says.

"Come clean? What do you mean by that?" Pacey asks.

"Simple Pace, we both know this was going to be a short term thing. We were good for each other for a time, but i think the time has come to move on. For both of us." Joey tells him.

"It's because of this isn't it?" Pacey asks.

"No Pace, we have been having problem long before this happened. Come on Pacey wouldn't you rather end it on a good note rather than they way it happened last time?" Joey inquires.

"I would rather not end it. Come on Jo you are making this choice after a very tramitic experence. Maybe you should give it time, we can make this work just give me a chance." Pacey says.

"No Pacey, if we have to work this hard, it isn't working. It is time for us to find what else is out there. Look i want to still be friends, i want us to be able to be around each other and not hate the other. We will end up hating each other if we keep going the way we have been. Come on Pacey you know this is best." Joey says.

"Fine Joey, i'll bow out. Do me a favor would you, tell Dawson i said congrats he won." Pacey says.

"Pacey this has nothing to do with Dawson. I am leaving L.A. Today for a rehab hospital. I won't be around either of you, so it isn't Dawson's fault." Joey tells him.

"What rehab hospital?" Pacey asks.

"Not telling anyone that, i need to do this on my own. Even Dawson doesn't know, the only two who will is me and Bessie. She won't tell either of you, so don't try. Go home Pace, find that special someone, who is just for you." Joey tells him.

"Ok Joey how ever you want it, just have Bessie keep me informed on how you are doing, even if it isn't where." Pacey says.

"I will do that, and Pace. Don't blame Dawson for this, it's true me and him might end up together, but right now he has nothing to do with this." Joey tells him.

"I'll try and remember that." Pacey says as he walks out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawson is sitting in his chair at his office in Hollywood. He has been going over the latest casting list for his new movie. He had turned in his last episode of the Creek, at least till next season. All of this activity still didn't take his mind off of the person laying in a hospital bed no more than 10 minutes away.

"Dawson, there is a guy here who wants to see you." Terri says ove the intercom.

"Who is it?" Dawson asks.

"He says his name is Pacey Witter." Terri replys.

"Send him in." Dawson says.

Dawson stands up and walks around his desk. Just then the door opens and Terri leads Pacey into the office. She nods her head, and waits for Dawson's consenting nod before she walks out and closes the door.

"Hello Pacey, how are you doing?" Dawson asks.

"Funny you should ask, i am about as bad as a person can be. Seems my girlfriend, opps my ex-girlfriend doesn't want me around anymore. I was wondering if you knew anything about that?" Pacey asks.

"Pacey i am sorry this happened i am, but i have no clue about that. She doesn't want me around either. She told me she would tell me when she was back on her feet. Hell Pace she won't even tell me where the hospital is. Did she tell you?" Dawson asks.

"No she didn't, she really didn't tell you?" Pacey asks.

"No she didn't, i wish to god she would, but i have to respect her wishes and stay away. I did pay for her hospital bill, and i gave Bessie money for her rehab." Dawson says.

"Why do you think she doesn't want either of us around?" Pacey asks.

"Have a seat Pacey." Dawson says, as he takes one of the chairs and Pacey takes the other. "I think she needs time to figure out all these emotions she is experenceing. She needs us not to see her so vulnarable, and exposed. I also think she needs time to decided how she feels about each of us."

"So you think she hasn't decided yet?" Pacey asks.

"No i don't, but i think she will while she is away. If we are smart we will give her time to deicded it all on her own and not bug her about it." Dawson tells him.

"Yeah, you're right. I have to just hold to the hope it will be me she chooses, of course i don't believe it." Pacey says.

"You don't know, it may be you Pace, it may be me. All i know is it has to be her choice." Dawson says.

"Yeah i know. Ok Dawson i am going to go home, if you hear anything would you call me?" Pacey asks.

"You will be my first call Pace, and Pace same goes for you." Dawson says.

"Yeah sure Dawson, i'll give you a call." Pacey says.

"Pace things will work out for the best, one way or the other." Dawson tells him.

"Maybe, guess only time will tell." Pacey says.

"Have a safe trip home Pacey, if you need anything call me ok." Dawson tells him.

"Sure Dawson. I will talk to you later." Pacey says as he wa;lks out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bessie walks into Joey's room and sees the tears in her eyes. She knows her sister is facing a tough road ahead. She also knows that there is noone on this earth who can overcome this better than her little sister.

"Hey, i found the right hospital for you. It is called SSM Rehab at St. Joseph health center in St. Charles Mo." Bessie tell her.

"Good, and when can i be moved there?" Joey asks.

"I have it arranged for tomorrow morning. You will arrive tomorrow afternoon late in St. Louis. Then there will be a short ride to the Hospital. You should be in your room and as comfortable as you can be by 9 PM." Bessie tells her.

"Good, the sooner i get started the faster i will get better. Lets just hope it is what they say it is, and it will come back when it heals and the swelling goes down." Joey says.

"What if it doesn't? What if despite all you attempts you never get better?" Bessie asks.

"I will deal with that if that time comes. Right now they say i have a chance at a full recovery, and that is exactly what i am striving for. I have to Bess, for my own piece of mind. If i fail then i will figure a way to go on from there. Now i have to go on from here, and here and now i believe i can get better." Joey says.

"What about the other part?" Bessie asks.

"You mean Dawson and Pacey?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, what did you decided?" Bessie asks.

"Well i broke up with Pacey, and as far as Dawson goes. That, only time will tell. Is he still here? I think i need to see him again, no i want to see him again." Joey says.

"Sorry sis, he left after you told him what you did. He told me a clean break was for the best, cause if he saw you again. Well he said he wasn't sure he could walk away if he saw you again. He did what he said though, he paid your bill here and gave me the money to pay for your rehab." Bessie tells her.

"Bessie you should have told him no." Joey says.

"Ok, like he would have taken no for an answer. Look sis he feels responsible for all of this, and this is his way of trying to help. Don't take that away from him." Bessie says.

"I won't Bessie, do you think he would take a phone call from me?" Joey asks.

"I'm not sure, but i could call and ask him, if you want me too." Bessie says.

"Please, i really need to talk to him. If for no other reason but to thank him for paying for everything." Joey says.

Bessie walks over to the phone and picks it up. She dails the number Dawson gave her and waits for someone to answer.

"Hello Leery's Productions, may i help you?" A voice says.

"Yeah my name is Bessie Potter and i need to speak with Dawson." Bessie says.

"Please hold i will see if Mr. Leery can talk." The voice says.

"Bessie, is something wrong?" Dawson says on the other end of the phone.

"No, not really Dawson. Look i know you wanted a clean break, but Joey was wondering if talking on the phone violated that clean break thing?" Bessie asks him.

"No i don't think so Bessie, if she want to talk to me on the phone i can deal with that." Dawson says.

"Ok let me put her on, and Dawson thanks." Bessie says.

Bessie hands the phone to Joey and holds up a finger. Letting Joey know to wait to talk till she is out of the room. Not wanting to invade her sisters private conversation, she leaves the room and closes the door. Joey Slowly counts to ten and then puts the phone to her ear.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey." Comes his reply.

"So i had to call and say thanks for paying for all of this. Even though i know you are going to say it is what friends do. This some how goes beyond friends Dawson." Joey says.

"No it doesn't, at least not for us. Normal rules don't apply to us Joey, they never have. Besides, it is my way of saying sorry this had to happen to you." Dawson says.

"Yeah you're right normal rules don't apply to us. Still i want you to know how much it means to me that you did it." Joey tells him.

"My pleasure, just get better. That is all i want out of this, no thank you's, no recongnition, just you back to your old self. Joey this is really hard for me, because i feel it is mostly my fault you are the way you are. I know you are going to say it is not my fault, but it is the way it feels to me. All the money in the world couldn't fix what i would have gone through if you would have died. Now all of it won't mean a spit in the wind if you don't get better. No i am not saying that so you might look at me in a better light. I could care less how people view me, and this isn't about me, it is all about you. You getting better, you going back to your life before all of this happened. Regaurdless of where that leads us." Dawson tells her.

"What if that leads us to each other?" Joey asks.

"Then we will deal with that when it comes. Until then all of you energy needs to be focused on getting better, and not who you are going to choose. As far as i am concerned you are still the girlfriend of one of my friends." Dawson tells her.

"Dawson i broke it off with Pacey." Joey tells him.

"I know, me and Pacey had a talk earlier, he told me. But i have to keep it in my mind on the other fact. Let me hold on to that Joey, other wise i might go crazy, anilizing everything, till i drive myself crazy. We can cross that bridge if it comes to pass." Dawson says.

"Ok Dawson, i understand. We will deal with all of that when i get better. Dawson you do know there is a chance i may not get better, it could be permanent. I will work my tail off to make sure it isn't, but in the end there is only so much i can do. I just want you ready for that if it happens." Joey says.

"Joey i know you will get better so stop talking like that." Dawson tells her.

"But if i don't would it matter to you?" Joey asks.

"Joey, regaurdless of the out come of your rehab, you will still be Joey. I will still be Dawson, and all of the other things won't matter in the least. I will love you regaurdless of what you limits are." Dawson says.

"Ok, i was a little worried how you would be about it." Joey says.

"You should have known Joey, nothing like that would matter, you will still be the same person on the inside. It doesn't matter what you are like on the outside. But enough of this talk, you will get better." Dawson tells her.

"Ok, i will do my best." Joey says.

"See that you do, well i better let you go. I am sure you need your rest, and i have alot of work to do. Take care of yourself Joey, and call if you need to hear a friendly voice other than Bessie's." Dawson says.

"Ok Dawson, i will remember that. Take care of yourself, i don't want to hear about you lettting yourself go." Joey says.

"I will, I promise. You do the same." Dawson says.

"I will. See you soon." Joey says as she hangs up the phone before he can answer.

Dawson holds on to the phone for a few seconds before he hangs it up and looks at the picture of Joey on his desk. He picks it up and looks closer at the girl who has always had his heart.

"I hope so Joey, I really do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Pacey walked into the Icehouse and locked the door. He had been back in Capeside for two days now, and this was the first time he had set foot in his place. Too many memories, to much history tied up in this place. Maybe it was time to pack up and move on. He just wasn't sure he was ready to give up on all of those memories yet.

He knew that in the End Joey would pick Dawson. He was her soul-mate, Pacey was just a stepping stone on her way back to Dawson. He knew she loved him in her own way, just not in the way he loved her or the way she loved Dawson. He picks up the phone and dials a number, when another male voice answers.

"Hello Dawson Leery speaking."

"Hey Dawson, how are things going?" Pacey asks.

"Not to bad, finishing up on the first movie's shooting, now comes the editing." Dawson says.

"That's good Dawson congrats man. I know you will put it together well, you always could." Pacey says.

"Thanks Pace. So how are things back in good ole Capeside?" Dawson asks.

"There great, man. Hey Dawson, I know we are a far cry from the friends we use to be. I also know you are a smart business man." Pacey says.

"Ok Pace what is this about?" Dawson asks.

"I was wondering if you wanted to invest in the restaurant business?" Pacey asks.

"Tell me about it?" Dawson says.

As he leans back in his chair, as he realizes this might be a chance for him and Pacey to work on their friendship. Some thing he has regretted not doing till now.

"Well I found this little restaurant in Boston that the guy is trying to sell. It is in a prime location, with plenty of room to expand. The guy owns the property next to it as well. I was thinking we could go in together buy all three lots, tear most of it down and build a new place there." Pacey conveys to him.

"I See and how much would I have to invest?" Dawson asks, already knowing he is in on the project.

"Well I will be putting up about 500,000. Once I mortgage the Ice House. So maybe a little over a million." Pacey replies.

"I see, seems you have done your home work." Dawson says.

"Well I wanted the plan altogether before I brought it up to you. That way if you wanted to see it I could fax it to you." Pacey informs him.

"Ok why don't you do that Pace, it sounds good to me. Let me have my lawyers look it over and do a case study on it. It will give us a better idea of the profit line of the place. One thing though Pace." Dawson says.

"What is that Dawson?" Pacey asks.

"What if she picks me? Will you still be able to work with me after that?" Dawson asks.

"Of course I will, we aren't kids anymore Dawson. What about you will you be able to handle it if she picks me?" Pacey asks.

"Of course Pace I just want her happy. Who ever that is with." Dawson says.

"Dawson, speaking of that. I seem to be getting a little restless. I know the best thing to do is let this all play out, but it is hard, at least for me it is." Pacey says.

"No Pace it isn't just for you. It is hard for me as well. Every time the phone rings I find myself hoping it is word from her, or at least about her." Dawson says.

"Yeah I know that feeling to well. So you haven't heard anything since the last time we talked?" Pacey asks.

"No besides it is your turn to get the phone call, when ever it comes. That is if they keep doing it the way they have been." Dawson says.

"Yeah I know, just not sure when it will come is all. Or if they will keep to the same pattern." Pacey says.

"Some how I think they will Pace, have faith. Besides you never know what the outcome will be, she may well pick you." Dawson says.

"Thanks for trying Dawson, but everyone knows who she is going to pick. To be honest at first I was angry and hurt, but the more time I have to think about it, makes me see it is right. You are the right choice, you always have been. I can except that, since I know you two will be happy." Pacey says.

"Well I am glad you think I can make her happy. Just to let you know Pacey, If it goes the other way, I will be happy

for you as well." Dawson says.

"Thanks Dawson, well I better get off of here, I have to open the place up." Pacey says.

"Sure Pacey, I am coming home this weekend maybe we can do something together for old time sake?" Dawson asks him.

"Sure Dawson I would like that. I will fax those in a couple of minutes. Well talk to you later." Pacey says.

"Ok Pace, I should have an answer when I come back there. Talk to you later."

"Ok Dawson see you then." Pacey says as he hangs up the phone.

Dawson Hangs up the phone and moves some papers on his desk. He hopes what Pacey was saying is right and she does pick him. Only time will tell, even though the waiting might kill him. He also hopes that this business adventure him and Pacey are about to embark on will help heal old wounds.

Joey slowly set up in her bed, she moved her left arm over to the table. She opened her hand and grasped a plastic glass that was setting on the table. As she was moving back toward her mouth it slipped from her hand and landed on the floor.

"Dam it!" She sighs frustrated.

"Joey it is ok, a week ago you couldn't even do that. It is coming back, just slowly." Stephanie tells her.

"I know, it is just taking longer than I thought it would is all." Joey says.

"Sis, you can only go as fast as your body will let you. It takes time." Bessie says with a smile.

"Ok I think that is enough for now. You're doing great Joey, in a little over a month and a half you have made more progress than a lot of people do ever. That is a good sign you will get it all back." Stephanie says.

"Thanks Steph, it is just frustrating. I know I need to learn patience, it is just hard because I have some one waiting." Joey says.

"I know Joey and you will get back to him before much longer." Stephanie says.

"I'm thinking I may have them come here, or at least close to here. Would it be possible for me to take a trip into St.

Louis?" Joey asks.

"Sure Joey you can go anywhere you want. This isn't a prison it is a rehab hospital. Just let us know which day you plan on going and we will make sure not to schedule in sessions for you." Stephanie tells her.

"Well I was thinking about taking a four day weekend. Leaving early Friday morning and returning late Monday night." Joey informs her.

"Joey are you sure you should be away from therapy that long?" Bessie asks.

"Sure she can Bessie, since her arrival, she hasn't left this hospital. I think it will do her good to take some time away. I will reschedule all of your sessions for early next week." Stephanie tells her.

"Thanks Steph. Bessie I have to do this alone too. I will need you to call Pacey and ask him to meet me at the hotel on Friday. Then call Dawson and ask him to meet me on Saturday. That way I can tell them my decision on the whole triangle thing." Joey says.

Stephanie nods her head and then leaves the two sisters

alone to talk. She knows what Joey is about to do and

thinks it is the right think for her. She needs to feel as if she can do this alone.

"Won't you need my help at the hotel?" Bessie asks.

"No I won't, I think you should fly home and spend time with Bodie and Alex. You have been here most of the time

I have. I appreciate you doing that, but I think it is time you

go back to your life. Let me deal with mine, and work this

out on my own. I promise I will let you know how I am doing daily. In fact I bet you will get tired of me calling you all of the time. Seriously Bess it is time you get back to Capeside and your life, you can come visit. I just feel like I need to do the rest on my own. Do you understand what I am trying to say?" Joey informs her.

"Yeah Joey I do, I understand. I will head home, but you better believe I will be back on the weekends. Even if I have to borrow more money from Dawson." Bessie laughs.

"Some how I don't think you will have to do that, we still have a huge chunk of that money he gave us in the beginning left. More than enough for you to fly out here on the weekends while I am still here." Joey laughs.

"Ok well I guess I should go make a couple of phone calls and pack my things up. I will be back the weekend after next to check on you." Bessie says.

"Good I will be glad to see you, if you want bring Bodie and Alex with you. I would love to see them again, as long as they know they can't tell where I am." Joey tells her.

"I might do that, I am sure your nephew would love to see you. That way Bodie can see with his own eyes you are doing better. One thing I want to know though, who did you pick?" Bessie laughs as she gets up to leave.

"There is really only one to pick out of all of this. The one I've know I would be with all along." Joey says.

"Ok that still doesn't answer my question." Bessie says.

"Guess that is the only answer you're going to get for now." Joey smiles at her.

"Ok sis, guess I will find out eventually any way." Bessie smiles at her as she heads for the door.

"Bessie I just want to say thanks for everything you have done for me so far. I'm not sure how I would have done it with out you here." Joey says, getting a little choked up.

"No need to say thanks Joey, I'm your sister it was sisters do for each other. As far what you would have done with out me here, simple. You would have done just as you have. It is the only way you know how to do things. Bye sis, I will see you in a couple of weeks." Bessie says as she walks out of the room.

Joey leans back and contemplates where she is compared to where she was when she first got here. She knows she has made huge strides, but still has a ways to go. She turns and looks out the window and watches as the clouds slide by, a small smile

playing on her lips. This time next week everyone will know what she has decided, and who she picked. She just hopes everyone will be ok with her choice.

Pacey was sitting at the bar when he heard Jon the bar tender yell his name.

"What is it Jon?" Pacey answers.

"Bessie is on the phone for you, said it was urgent." Jon advises him.

"Right I will take it in my office." Pacey says as he rushes to his office.

"Bessie hey how is she doing?" Pacey asks.

"She is doing great. How are you doing Pacey?" Bessie asks.

"I'm doing good actually. I have a chance to buy a second restraint in Boston." Pacey tells her.

"That's good Pacey, look the reason I called was cause. Well Joey wants you to fly to St. Louis and meet her at the Marriott on Friday." Bessie says to him.

"I can do that, did she say why?" Pacey asks.

"Not to me she didn't, but hey she asked me to go back to my life. Let her live her own, so it is safe to say she doesn't tell me everything." Bessie laughs.

"Ok Bessie tell her I will be there early Friday morning." Pacey says.

Bessie hangs up and dials Dawson's number. She knows who she wants Joey to pick, just not sure if she will is all.

"Hello Leery productions may I help you?" A lady answers the phone.

"Yeah I was trying to get in touch with Dawson." Bessie says.

"Oh he is in a meeting with his lawyer, that is why his cell in transferred to us. May I ask who is calling?" The lady asks.

"This is Bessie Potter. I was needing to talk to him about my sister Joey Potter." Bessie informs her.

"Ah Miss Potter, let me page him right away. He told us if you or your sister called we were to page him." The woman says as she puts Bessie on hold.

"Bessie? Is everything ok?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah Dawson everything is fine. I was calling to see if you could maybe fly to St. Louis on Saturday, Joey wants to talk to you." Bessie informs him.

"Sure I was planning on going back to Capeside this weekend any way. I can go Thursday instead. Then meet her on Saturday. Where?" Dawson asks.

"The Marriott, she will have a room there." Bessie says.

"Ok Bess tell her I will be there." Dawson says.

"Ok Dawson I will let you get back to your meeting. Bye." Bessie says.

"Bye Bessie."


End file.
